No Ordinary Knight
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: One unusually beautiful night will be forever burnt into Selenity's memory. The night of a first dance, a first love, and a first kiss. One of these firsts just might be her last. A story of Selenity, mother of Sailor Moon, savior of the Universe.
1. Not Princess Material

Author's Note: This is the story of Queen Selenity, Serena's mother. Or at least my version. I mean because hardly anybody does stories about her, and I think she deserves some recognition and attention. Not just anybody gives up their life for their daughter. Right?  
  
"Selenity!" A voice yelled angrily. It bounced down the hallways of the Moon Palace until it reached the ears of Selenity, a young woman only eighteen years old. Young, and mischevious.  
  
Selenity, Selene for short, covered her mouth to keep in her giggles. The voice was the one of her mother, and it was angry because she'd just discovered what Selene had done to the newest suitor.  
  
"I keep telling you," Hotaru said, shaking her head, "your mother would be absolutely ticked."  
  
"Ah, but isn't that the beauty of it?" Selene said. She threw her magnificent head of pink hair back and laughed.  
  
"Selenity, you've gone too far now!" her mother continued to yell. The sound of her heels hitting the marble floor drew closer and Selene ducked for cover behind a statuette of an angel.  
  
"That's not going to work," Hotaru whispered. Selene giggled again and tugged the Princess of Saturn back behind the statue too. They stood perfectly still as the present Queen of the Moon stopped in front of it. She turned on her heel and gave the two a look that might as well have been their death certificate.  
  
"I don't believe hanging the Prince of Mars on a hook by his underwear is very funny."  
  
"But did you get a good look at it?" Selene chanced to ask.  
  
"I believe the entire palace did!" her mother raged. "How could you do that?!"  
  
Selene put on her innocent look. "Don't look at me, Haruka did it."  
  
Haruka who was striding towards them from the opposite hallway stopped, spun around, and made a break for it. She caught Michiru along the way, whispered something to her, and then they both were running as far away from the scene as possible.  
  
"But who put Haruka up to it?"  
  
Selene shrugged.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you did this, and I want it to stop. If you ever do anything like this again I'll pick your Prince for you."  
  
Selene's face paled. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Her mother narrowed her eyes and whispered harshly, "I would."  
  
Selene couldn't answer this and Queen Diana the Third strode away, her long silver hair bouncing against her back with every defined stride.  
  
"That witch!" Selene said stepping away from the statue. "She couldn't take a joke if it was given to her!"  
  
Hotaru frowned. "You know she's right. Every Prince in the Universe thinks you are nothing but a troublesome brat."  
  
Selene looked at Hotaru incredulously. Her mouth was open in shock until she closed it tightly, turning her lips into a thin line. She narrowed her eyes and balled her fists.  
  
"YOU TRAITOR!" she screamed like only she could. Screechingly high, and terribly loud. She stomped away loudly leaving Hotaru twisting her finger around in her ear to make sure she could still hear out of it.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about her and her mother," Setsuna said walking up from behind Hotaru. Haruka and Michiru joined the other two Guardians of Selenity.  
  
"I do too," Michiru agreed.  
  
"It seems they hate each other so much, they don't even realize what they have in common."  
  
"Could you say something in this ear?" Hotaru asked still rubbing her left ear.  
  
The other three guardians looked at her like she was crazy and walked away.  
  
"I'm not joking! I think I may be going deaf!"  
  
Their laughter filled the halls.  
  
*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*  
  
At this particular time, known as the Gold Millenium, the Moon had been peaceful for near one thousand years. Ruled by Queen Diana and King Apollo they were going through prosperous and happy times. No wars, no famines, not even bad weather! The only thing that was looming over the Lunarian people was the fact that Princess Selenity would one day come to power. And none of them looked forward to that.  
  
It wasn't that the Princess wasn't kind, she was plenty kind. It wasn't that she was spoiled, she wasn't. It was that she was still latched on to childish schemes and pranks. At eighteen years of age she hadn't even found a fiance. The faith in her ability to rule was shaken.  
  
And the Queen and King knew this.  
  
"Whatever are we going to do with her, Apollo?" the Queen asked pacing.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?!"  
  
"Selene is just fine how she is. You may not see it but she cares for the people more than she cares for herself. You saw her when the Matsumoto twins were sick. She spent every waking hour with them until they got better. She even quaritined herself so that she could help them more!"  
  
"But she is so immature!"  
  
"That can change as easily as the tide. If and when she rules she'll realize her responsibilities. You know she will."  
  
The Queen collapsed in the chair beside her King.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive my dear. You've got bigger things to worry about."  
  
"Great," Diana sighed. "What now?"  
  
"It seems yet another star has darkened and disappeared from the sky."  
  
"And it is a dark power doing so?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*==*  
  
A set of knuckles rapped against Selene's bedroom door and she groaned.  
  
"Come in Haruka!"  
  
The tall blonde from Uranus stepped in, as well as the rest of her guardians. They sat down in their usual positions; Hotaru cross-legged on the floor, Michiru on the bed beside Selene, Setsuna standing by the window, Haruka backwards in a chair.  
  
"I guess you want to talk about the Prince of Mars and the fight with my mother."  
  
"No," Setsuna said truthfully. "We want to talk about when you're going to get married."  
  
"Married? You all are eighteen like me and you aren't married!"  
  
"Yes," Michiru said, "But we are not going to rule one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Universe, are we?"  
  
"No," Selene groaned giving in.  
  
"It's not that we want to force you into anything, but if you don't choose someone soon your mother may very well go insane."  
  
"Then let her!"  
  
"You don't mean that," Hotaru said matter-of-factly.  
  
Selene didn't bother to argue. She merely stuck her tongue out at Hotaru and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You can be like that," Michiru said standing up to leave. The rest followed suit. "But then you'll never find your true love."  
  
The senshi closed the door behind them leaving Selene pouting much like she usually did. She shook her head and cursed silently under her breath. It was true that Selene was a hopeless romantic, always dreaming of true love and knights on white horses. But being introduced to suitor after suitor had made her get tired of the subject easily.  
  
Another knock came from the other side of the door and Selene looked at it angrily.  
  
"What?" she almost growled.  
  
A maid looking quite shaken stepped in. "Dinner, milady."  
  
"Oh," Selene said feeling like a fool. "So sorry about that."  
  
"No problem, milady."  
  
Selene slid off the side of her bed and the maid left. Selene followed still thinking about all the suitors she'd been forced to see. The Prince of Mars hadn't been the first. There had been the one from Jupiter, Venus, a few dozen stars, Mercury, Pluto...  
  
Selene's list of suitors was cut short as she ran into someone and fell to the floor. Armor rattled as someone opposite from her landed with a thud too. She blinked to clear her vision of the spots forming and looked at the knight who she'd run into.  
  
He stood up quickly and extended his hand, which she took gratefully. He helped her up.  
  
"So sorry, Your Highness. Very clumsy of me."  
  
"Yes, it would have been clumsy of you, if it hadn't been I who ran into you. I'm truly sorry."  
  
The knight smiled contentedly. "Comes with the pink hair I presume," he said before walking on.  
  
Selene recognized the insult and whirled around.  
  
"Why you buffoon!"  
  
"Buffoon?" The knight said turning. "Why I've never heard a Princess use such language!"  
  
She glared at his through slitted eyes. "Apparently you haven't caused many Princesses to land flat on their behinds!"  
  
The knight chuckled causing his beautiful blue eyes to sparkle. He removed his helmet revealing a mop of blonde hair, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Forgive me, milady. I will never let you run into me again."  
  
"Well, good!"  
  
Selene started walking off before realizing what he said. She stopped and turned around, but the knight was long gone. She cursed silently at him, then continued on to dinner. A rude knight was the least of her worries. What her mother had planned was another thing entirely.  
  
Author's Note: You like it?! I really do because I don't really have to follow any guidelines because not much is known about Selenity's teenage years and childhood. Review please to tell me if I'm wrong about anything, and to (hopefully) tell me you like it. Hopefully. 


	2. Jesterly Knight

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?!" Selene screamed. She stood up angrily making her chair slide loudly over the stone floor. Everyone at the table smacked their ears a couple of times except for her mother who looked at her calmly.  
  
"I'm going to throw you a Royal Ball."  
  
"But mother-"  
  
"No buts Selene. We're going to have this ball and you're going to enjoy every second of it. If you don't have a Prince by the end of the night, then I fear you're going to be an old maid."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"I will remain neutral in this particular matter."  
  
"Haruka? Michiru? Setsuna? Somebody tell them it's ludicrous! Hotaru?"  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
Selene let out an annoyed scream and left the room. On her continued march down the hallway a knight joined her.  
  
"That's some pair of lungs."  
  
She turned to see the playful blue eyes of the knight she'd ran into. She halted.  
  
"Is it your goal in life to see me so irritated that my head comes near to exploding?"  
  
"No, that's just a perk."  
  
She looked at him for a moment, completely silent. Then broke out into a series of laughs. She held her stomach as she chuckled away, and even sunk down on to the floor. She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes and looked up at him. Only causing her to laugh more. For the expression on his face was one of pure terror.  
  
"Are-" she giggled. "Are you sure you're not a jester?"  
  
He smiled, and it proved to be a quite lovely smile.  
  
"I'm positive, milady."  
  
"Well help me up, oh jesterly knight."  
  
He put out his hand and lifted her quite easily as soon as her hand touched his.  
  
She smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress and curtsied.  
  
"I'll call on you when I need a good boost," she said.  
  
"Until the next time, milady," he said bowing.  
  
She continued towards her room, and it wasn't until she was laying in bed that night that she realized she didn't know the jesterly knight's name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Days passed by quickly. Between visiting the villages, taking etiquette, swordsmanship, and dancing lessons, she could hardly find time to breathe. But at all times her eyes were scanning the halls for the jesterly knight. She didn't know why, but it seemed more important for her to see him than learning how to dance correctly. All those days passed and sure enough the day came.  
  
It was Saturday. Her stomach took a dive at the thought. The ball was one hour away and her mother would never let her forget it. She checked in every once in awhile, like a jailer checks on their prisoners. Michiru was busy doing Selene's hair. Haruka, forever the tomboy, stood to their left watching. Hotaru was anxiously studying every move Michiru made, and waiting nervously for Setsuna to return with their dresses.  
  
"I'm back," Setsuna said breathlessly as she entered the room. Immediately Hotaru attacked, grabbing her deep violet dress and holding it out in front of her.  
  
"Wow!" she said spinning in circles. "I hope that Prince from Jupiter is coming!"  
  
"A child's soul stuck in a woman's body," Setsuna said shaking her head.  
  
"And that's why I love her so much," Selene pointed out as Hotaru disappeared behind a changing screen.  
  
Setsuna handed Haruka her dress, and laid Michiru and Selene's on the bed.  
  
"I'm supposed to wear this?"  
  
"Yes, Haruka dear," Michiru answered. She stuck a bobby pin into Selene's hair, causing the Princess to wince.  
  
"I think you broke the skin on that one."  
  
Michiru clucked her tongue and continued sculpting the cotton candy hair into a masterpeice.  
  
Hotaru reappeared in her dress and smiled widely.  
  
"Wow, Taru!" Selene said. "You look gorgeous!"  
  
Hotaru spun in a circle, her violet dress billowing out around her. Her dress had spaghetti straps and went past her feet. She had on gloves that nearly reached her shoulders, and a jewelled necklace that shone beautiful on her pale chest. Her silky black hair was magnificently complimented as well as her dark violet eyes.  
  
"I agree," Setsuna said smiling. "Shall I change next?"  
  
"Be my guest," Haruka said, still reluctant to even hold the dress.  
  
"Alright," Setsuna said disappearing behind the screeen.  
  
"Are you almost done, Michiru?" Selene whined.  
  
"Almost; not even close. What's the difference?"  
  
Selene groaned.  
  
Setsuna reappeared in her long black gown smiling. Her long green hair was loose and looked quite lovely drifting around her as she moved. Her dress had two straps and she was wearing a pair of gloves like Hotaru's. She wore a tight black choker around her neck and her scarlet eyes took in everything.  
  
"Geez," Selene said. "With you guys around there's no way a Prince is going to give me even a glance. I like it that way."  
  
Setsuna blushed, very out of character for herself.  
  
"Haruka," Michiru said in a lecturing tone.  
  
"Fine, fine," Haruka grumbled as she disappeared behind the screen.  
  
"Done!" Michiru announced and stepped back. Selene stood up and Hotaru gasped.  
  
"Your hair looks amazing!"  
  
Selene glanced in the mirror and smiled. "That looks great!" Her pink hair was french braided back into a bun that twisted into a long braided coil, with the exception of the tails sticking fashionably out around it.  
  
A few curses came from behind the screen and Haruka fell out from behind it, tripping on her dress. She stood up quickly and tried to regain her balance in the unfamiliar dress.  
  
"You look great," Michiru said reassuringly.  
  
"I hate dresses," Haruka mumbled. Her dark blue dress resembled Hotaru's, except she wasn't wearing any gloves.  
  
Minutes later everyone was dressed. Michiru in her teal gown, almost identical to Haruka's. And Selene... Selene was something else.  
  
Selene's dress was sleeveless and pearly white. It clung nicely to her figure and had small train behind it. It had silver overlays sparkling over it, giving her the look of a floating angel. She spun in a circle and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hotaru asked. "You look great."  
  
"That's the problem," Selene said pouting. "I don't want anyone to notice me."  
  
"Now you know that's not possible," Haruka said. "Your natural beauty is enough to make any passerby notice you."  
  
"Selenity!" Her mother called. She stepped into the room and gasped. "You look fabulous dear! No Prince could turn that down!"  
  
"I know, mother," Selene grumbled.  
  
"Well let's go then! The ball is begginning!"  
  
Queen Diana ushered the group of teens out of the room. Chatting all the way about how great they looked. She'd always been the party and dinner type of person, the total opposite of Selenity.  
  
They came to the ball room doors and Selene sighed.  
  
"Here we go," she said. Her guardians bit back chuckles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Selene's feet were aching. None of the Princes, monarchs, or nobles she'd danced with had actually enjoyed her company, but that was only fair since she'd didn't enjoy them either. She slipped into the shadows before anyone could notice, and headed for the big balcony outside of the ballroom's back doors. She stepped out into the night and breathed in the cool air. She smiled at the small sapphire that was Earth, and all the twinkling stars.  
  
"Come to escape your mother?"  
  
Selene smiled wider. She knew that voice by heart now. She turned to face the jesterly night and was surprised.  
  
"No shining armor tonight?"  
  
"My shift on this balcony is during the ball so I must look more presentable. I do have on chain mail though."  
  
She eyed him. He looked quite nice in formal attire. A waist coat was embalazoned with a golden moon emblem, and it's golden buttons were shining in the Earthlight. She could see his chainmail peeking out from the sleeves.  
  
Violin music drifted out onto the balcony, music recongizable as Michiru's. Selene smiled. This was her favorite song. A slow waltz with a light airy feeling. She closed her eyes and danced with herself, taking perfect steps; her dancing lessons were finally paying off.  
  
A hand slipped around her waist and another took her hand. Warmth from a body tickled her skin. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face of the jesterly knight.  
  
He guided her in smooth steps, beautiful twirls, and one long dip that left both speechless.  
  
This one moment, she realized, will stay with me forever. I can feel it.  
  
The music brushed past her ears, the tune becoming part of herself, and part of him. His blue eyes penetrated her barriers and looked through her soul. She did the same until it felt like they were one person. It was a tingling sensation on the back of her mind, and the light feeling in her heart, that assured her of one thing.  
  
This was no ordinary knight.  
  
Author's Note: This would be a very long chapter, so I split it. Keep in mind this is a very important night in Selenity's life. So just wait a second while I finish the other half, and review while your waiting please! 


	3. Seductive Kisses

"I don't even know your name," she whispered.  
  
"Isaiah."  
  
She cocked her head slightly. "That's an Earth name."  
  
"I am an Earth man."  
  
"An Earth man in the Lunarian guard? How- and why?"  
  
"My mother was Lunarian and I was born with that sort of magic, though I lived on Earth. I believe strongly in the Moon Kingdom. It is the Universe's only chance at peace."  
  
Selene nodded. It took courage to do what he did, and his words must be true. All members of the Lunarian Guard must possess Lunarian magic. If it was known that he was an Earthling... he'd be shunned by all.  
  
"So tell me, dear Earth man, how do you manage to keep your identity a secret?"  
  
He smiled wickedly.  
  
"How do you manage to sneak into the village so much?"  
  
Selene stepped away from him and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"I'm assigned to two places. This balcony, and the grounds right below your bedroom window. I let you go. And my superiors let me keep my business quiet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She removed herself from his arms and leaned on the the railing of the balcony.  
  
"So why'd you leave such a beautiful planet?"  
  
Isaiah leaned down beside her.  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"Yes. In this dream I was on the Moon. There was fires everywhere, and destruction consumed this great palace. But inside myself I felt a great purpose. I had a reason to be there. I had to do something. But what it was I could not figure out. Pure curiousity has driven me here."  
  
Selene smiled.  
  
"But you know that dream cannot possibly come true. There is peace in the Universe, not destruction."  
  
Isaiah did not share her smile.  
  
"Things change more easily than you would believe."  
  
Selene looked over at his face, his mouth turned downward in a worried frown. His blue eyes were directed towards the Earth, and they reflected it's light back. His hair was a mess of blonde shine, but it only made his features look more innocent. He felt her gaze and turned to meet her eyes.  
  
Then the world exploded around them, or so it seemed. The stars opened up to tell them all about love, but they were too lost in each other to notice. Isaiah moved closer and bent over Selene until his lips met hers. It was a soft gentle kiss, like a teaser tempting Selene to deepen it and see just what this Earthling had to offer. She gave into temptation as his arms slipped around her and her hands wrapped around his neck. And then the ground was gone, the sky was gone, everything disappeared. Everything except him.  
  
"Selenity? Selenity, where are you?!"  
  
Selene pulled her lips away and turned towards the balcony entrance.  
  
"Hurry, take your post!" she whispered to Isaiah who was already halfway there.  
  
"I'm out here!" she called.  
  
Her mother's graceful form appeared in the doorway, her face bent in frustration.  
  
"It's freezing out here, Selenity! Come inside! The Prince from Mars wishes for a dance with you."  
  
"Yes, mother," she said and followed the Queen inside. She stopped before completely exiting the balcony and looked over at Isaiah who looked at her from the corner of his eye. He winked and she smiled. She stepped quickly to the side and kissed him on the cheek before striding away into the ballroom.  
  
He smiled to the stars.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Late that night, past midnight and closer to daybreak, Selene's eyes opened slowly. She searched her room from her bed, and then hurriedly got up. She tied her long silk robe over her nightgown and opened her bedroom door. She looked down both ends of the hall and snuck out. She made her way silently on barefeet towards the ballroom, now empty and dark, then out onto the balcony. She came up from behind Isaiah like a cat ready to spring. Then jumped on top of him.  
  
He landed on the ground with an umph and felt his arms be wrenched up behind him and held there together. A dark figure leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Remain quiet knight," Selene said keeping her giggles inside. She was straddling his back and holding his arms, enjoying every moment of it.  
  
Isaiah recognized the voice as a woman's and the tickle of her breath in his ear made him shiver, causing the woman to laugh. He sucked in a breath to yell, but a hand flew down and covered his mouth.  
  
"Now what did I tell you? Remain quiet or I shall be forced to kiss you until you cannot breathe."  
  
The voice clicked and his head and Isaiah smiled.  
  
"And just how am I supposed to be protected by a knight like you?" the woman continued not noticing the smile. That was until he kissed her the palm of her hand softly. She stopped then and looked down at him grinning. "I guess you figured me out," she said pouting.  
  
"Yes," he said, "and I'd appreciate having my arms back."  
  
"Fine," she said and released his arms from their grip. He then pushed himself over so that now she was sitting on his stomach rather than his back. He noted her creamy smooth legs, and her almost revealing night gown. The robe didn't protect much either.  
  
"So the Princess has come to visit me. To what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"That very wonderful kiss is what you owe. And I believe you owe me another."  
  
"Okay," he said reaching up to pull her head down to his. Once again their lips met, and Selene shivered at the seductiveness of his mouth, slowly pulling her inside himself as if their souls were combining to form one.  
  
"You're very good at that," she said as soon as they'd been seperated into two different people again. "Amazing even."  
  
"I get a lot of practice," he said without one ounce of modesty.  
  
Selene looked at him incredulously and shoved his chest playfully.  
  
"I bet. And who do you practice with? The maids?"  
  
"No, I prefer Princesses."  
  
Selene leaned back and laughed, the earth's light falling against her face and illuminating it's beauty. She stopped suddenly and looked down at him.  
  
"You know I very much like this position I've put you in. And I don't believe I'm going to leave it."  
  
"Unless I make you," Isaiah said. He then moved quickly to his right and forced Selene underneath him. She laid there innocently, his weight hardly phasing her. "And you, my dear Princess, need a kissing lesson. You see, your not supposed to stop the one kissing you. In other words me."  
  
She smiled as he kissed her lips. He teased them with the tip of his tongue, then he kissed her cheek, down, down, down. Finally he reached the soft smooth skin of her neck, kissing it gently over and over. Selene groaned and opened her eyes slightly to see a splatter of gold on the castle. Her eyes flew all the way open and the way Isaiah was making her feel disappeared.  
  
"I've got to go," she whispered to him.  
  
"No, no you don't," he said betwen the small nibbles to her neck.  
  
"Yes I do. The sun is rising."  
  
Isaiah stopped and looked up. He stood up quickly and put his hand out to her, she took it and stood up dignified. She sighed.  
  
"We must stop this now," she said. "If anyone ever catches us you'll be killed."  
  
He gazed at her longingly, but nodded, the weight of what they were doing weighing heavily on him now.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
She nodded too, and straightened her robe. She disappeared into the depths of the palace, not even throwing Isaiah a glance. What had she been doing? If she was caught like she had been, pinned underneath a knight, then only the worse could happen. She hurried to her room, and slid beneath the covers. Her neck was still warm where he'd kissed her, and she felt the tremendous urge to go straight back and command him to kiss the other side which suddenly felt very cold.  
  
What had she been thinking? She'd been wanting more, and had welcomed him openly. And why shouldn't she? She was grown, they wanted her to find a suitor at the ball. And she'd found someone. Someone she suddenly felt very close too. Those kisses were not only physical, but spiritual. They were his soul opening itself to her, and she'd opened his to him. She'd welcomed him into her life and he'd accepted the invitation.  
  
She groaned again.  
  
There was no way she could stop this. Ever.  
  
Author's Note: Do ya like? I don't see why Selenity can't have a love life. She's a teen too, right? But unfortunately for her, I am in control of her life right now. And there must be some reason Serena's father never appears. Well, we'll find out won't we?  
  
Review please!  
  
Until the next time,  
  
Ai No Senshi ^_^ 


	4. Afternoon Headaches

Someone came to wake her up only moments after she'd slipped under her covers. She got up slowly, playing the part of someone who'd just awoken from sleep and not someone who'd had the most excillerating experience of her life only minutes before.  
  
"Is it morning already?" she moaned. Inside she marveled at her acting skills.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," the maid said. She pulled a dress from Selene's closet and laid it upon the bed.  
  
"Well, I suppose it must be. Thank you," Selene said. The maid left and Selene stared down at the dress. Hmm.... Dare she wear something so revealing? This particular dress was spaghetti strapped and dipped low enough to let part of her chest show. The back cut off right under her shoulder blades. Well, yes of course she'd wear it. It wasn't that bad... hopefully not teasing enough for Isaiah to feel uncomfortable.  
  
She slipped it on carefully and the silver satin clung tight to her skin. It hugged her features nicely, complimented the natural curves she had. She pulled a see through, ankle length, coat over it. Just to accent the airiness of the dress. Then she left the room only to wish she'd waited a little longer.  
  
Isaiah was in the hallway and he paused momentarily upon seeing her. Thinking of what he'd just shared with this particular girl his heart sped. Then he continued his stride towards his destination.  
  
Selene held her breath and watched him walk by. A shiver traveled down her spine and she closed her eyes. Forget, forget, forget, she chanted in her mind. But she could not. It was hard enough not to chase after him, but forget those beautiful blue eyes? That shock of gold hair? The handsome smile? The gentleness of his lips?  
  
Impossible.  
  
But she continued onto breakfast, and though she was strangely quiet she played the perfect part. She made small talk, she ate regularly, she was proud that she even caught three words of what her parents were saying. Because her mind never left Isaiah. Not once. And she was afraid it never would.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
The morning went out with the breeze, and the afternoon brought headaches. Selene stepped out onto the veranda to eat with her mother. It was a beautiful private lunch, though Selene often referred to it as her "inquisition".  
  
"So, Selenity dear, just whom do you choose to be your Prince?" her mother asked. She looked very anxious as she nibbled on her meal.  
  
Selene was looking out into space, searching for some sort of answer. Should she answer no one and plead for her life?  
  
"Dear?"  
  
"I..." she bit her lip and looked into her mother's waiting eyes, "I choose no one."  
  
"What?!" It was as if her mother had burst into flame. Her cheeks started to turn red, and her eyes grew angry. She threw down her napkin, losing all composure, and stared at her daughter. "Selenity, you must have chose someone! I saw you after the ball. You were simply floating."  
  
Selene moved her food around with her fork, studying it carefully. Excuse. She needed an excuse. "Well, mother, you see, I... I was just a little tipsy last night."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I had too much wine, but that was some of the best wine I've ever tasted and... I just couldn't stop myself."  
  
She pulled off the lie quite easily. Her mother had now forgotten all about the suitor business and was more worried about her daughter, a princess, being a drunk wench.  
  
"Well, then you shall have no more wine for two weeks, young lady."  
  
Selene feigned sadness and regret. In truth she had been a little drunk. Drunk on Isaiah, that is. She told her mother she had riding lessons, which she didn't, and made her exit quickly. The crisis had been avoided. For now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"I have a bad feeling, Apollo," Diana said. She was pacing again. "A very bad feeling."  
  
Apollo tried to joke around. "Bad meat, perhaps?"  
  
Diana gave him her signature look. "This is not a matter to joke about. You know what's happening in the Universe. And I fear if we do not watch out, our sun with be the next star to go."  
  
"Now, dear, you know that's impossible. We have the task of protecting the sun, and we have the strongest army in all the Milky Way."  
  
She looked at him with saddened eyes. "That's why I'm worried. If you wished to taint our sun and get it so that it was unprotected, where would you attack?"  
  
"Why here, of course."  
  
"Exactly, Apollo, exactly."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Selene made her way to the knight's quarters decisively. Each step was sure, though her mind was not. What was she to say to him when she got there? How could she explain that she still needed him?  
  
She came to a sort of commons area, where many knights were sitting around talking. Many more had fallen asleep. When they caught sight of her, they froze.  
  
"Can I help you, your Highness?"  
  
"I wish to talk to a knight by the name of Isaiah."  
  
A shine of gold caught her eye. "I'm right here."  
  
His blue eyes were tired and sad. They caught the sun in just the right way, making them glitter. She took a deep breath, a gasp really, and motioned for him to come with her. He made his way to her, but refused to look directly at her.  
  
They walked down the halls, quietly at first, before she finally got the courage to speak.  
  
"About this morning," she said. "I... I was quite shaken when I saw the sunlight and I believe I have may overreacted."  
  
"Overreacted about what, your Highness?"  
  
She looked at him with sharp eyes. "Don't play stupid, Isaiah."  
  
"Ah, but as a lowly knight unworthy of you, isn't that all I play?"  
  
She stopped and balled her fists. "Stop being so damn stubborn!"  
  
"Stubborn? Who's the stubborn one here? Admit it."  
  
"Admit what?"  
  
"Admit that you're too stubborn to tell me that you love me." He smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You pompous-"  
  
She was cut off as he pressed his mouth against hers. Though somewhat shocked, she recovered quickly and gave into desire. She pressed herself into him, the cold metal of his armor brought goosebumps out of her skin. It was silent for those moments, just the two of them.  
  
Then chaos broke out. 


	5. Evening Fairy Tale

Voices came from down the hallway.  
  
"Hurry! Get to the gates!"  
  
"Someone find Princess Selenity!"  
  
Selene broke the kiss and looked to where the voices were coming from. She quickly stepped away from Isaiah, making the scene look innocent as one of the head knights rounded the corner.  
  
"Your Highness, you must hurry!"  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"Isaiah, escort the Princess to the back gates, please. You know what to do. And make haste about it!"  
  
"This way, Your Highness," Isaiah said, gently taking her elbow. He lead her in the other direction with a quick pace. She looked up at him and could not help but let the fear show in her eyes.  
  
"What's going on, Isaiah?" she whispered.  
  
"I have as much of an idea as you do," he said. He pounded the wall, and a door slid back. He pushed her in, looked both directions, then followed. He pushed the door shut and they continued down the dim, narrow passage.  
  
She almost ran down the passage after Isaiah, though her feet ached something fierce. The castle walls were wet here, and every time she brushed the walls she got chills. They came to the end of the passage none too soon, and Isaiah turned to her.  
  
"Give me your crown."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just give it to me." She handed the sparkling crown to him, and he slid it into a niche in the wall. "Your name," he said as he opened the wall, "is not Selenity anymore. While we are away from the castle your name is Serena."  
  
She nodded. Something terrible was happening, and though neither of them knew what, it was clear Isaiah had been trained for such an occasion.  
  
They stepped out into a secret garden, protected by high gates covered in snaking vines. An unmarked carriage sat waiting. Isaiah opened the door and helped her.  
  
As they rode away from the palace, she suddenly felt like her life, her real life, was slipping away. She was leaving it behind. With every fall of the horses' hooves, another part of her fell back. She was already missing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"Why Serena?" she asked him as they bumped over the cobblestones.  
  
"It was my mother's name."  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Selene couldn't look out the windows, and inside the carriage was almost completely dark. She was doing her best to pry her mind off the reason she was in this carriage, and small talk was the only way.  
  
"Tell me more about your mother."  
  
Isaiah sighed. "She was born here on the Moon. She was a missionary, and when she visited the Earth she met my father and fell in love. She was a beautiful woman according to my friends. Her eyes were blue, and her hair was blonde. She had dimples.  
  
"I loved my mother very much. Surprisingly, she was the one who taught me how to handle a sword. She planted in me the desire to be a knight for the Moon, and told me wonderful stories of this place. She understated just how beautiful the Moon is."  
  
Selene thought his mother sounded like a wonderful woman. "What happened to her?"  
  
He looked over at her with round, emotional eyes. "She grew old and sick. Then her soul left this world to join another."  
  
Selene said nothing, but her eyes showed her understanding. The questions scratching at her mind where becoming too much, and finally she asked them.  
  
"Isaiah, what's happened?"  
  
He looked away from her. "About two weeks ago a few knights were selected to undergo training. In this training they told us what to do in an emergency situation. More specifically they told us how to get you out of the palace. They told us they only reason this would happen is if the palace was under fire by a dark Queen named Amethyst, and her daughter Beryl."  
  
Selene closed her eyes. "They are from Earth."  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
"Do you know who they are?"  
  
"Yes. Amethyst used to be an advisor for the Earth's Royalty, but when it was found out she was plotting against the Earth, they exiled her."  
  
"So where was she living?"  
  
"No one knows."  
  
They fell into a silence, questioning their future. It was only one woman and her daughter against an entire Moon Kingdom and the Silver Crystal. It would be no problem. Hopefully.  
  
The carriage came to a stop, and Isaiah opened the door. He held his hand out and helped her down. She faced a little cottage, straight out of a book, with rose vines climbing it's sides. Trees kept hidden, protecting a secret faithfully. She walked forward and pushed the wrought iron garden gate open. Sunlight fell on this place, making it sparkle.  
  
"This is amazing," she breathed. "Did we ride into a fairy tale?"  
  
Isaiah stepped up behind her. "I'm afraid not. Now hurry inside. You cannot be caught wearing such an extraordinary dress."  
  
She turned and was surprised how close she was to him. "You just love to burst my bubble, don't you?"  
  
"I don't believe I was the one who burst your bubble this morning, now was I?"  
  
Selene bit her lip and entered the home. There was a kitchen and a living room furnished with handcrafted furniture, all coated with a layer of dust. Down a narrow hallway was a bathroom. She headed up the stairs and found her bedroom. Clothes were already laid out on the bed. She fingered the material. It wasn't nearly as soft as she was used to and the clothes were drably colored.  
  
"Of course," she said. "No one could stick out wearing clothes like this."  
  
Isaiah appeared in her doorway wearing peasant's clothes. His tunic was tan while his cowhide pants were a deep brown. He looked quite natural in them, his curly blonde looked more free than ever without his armor on.  
  
"Well don't you look comfortable," she said.  
  
"I have never felt more at home."  
  
"That's wonderful," Selene said sarcastically. She shut the door in his face, and proceeded to change. She shoved the brilliant silver dress in the back of her closet and eyed herself in the mirror. Her shoes were no longer magnificent slippers, but wooden clogs. Her dress was brown and she had a white apron around her waist. She picked up a piece of cloth on her bed and wrapped it around her head, pulling her long pink hair back.  
  
She opened the door to see Isaiah holding what she knew to be a broom. He shoved it at her.  
  
"Let's get cleaning, shall we?"  
  
Selene followed him down the stairs, but just watched as he began to wipe the kitchen down, picking the dust up on a rag. He caught her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Will you get to work already?"  
  
Selene looked at the broom. "Um, alright." She put the straw end of the broom on the wooden floor and brushed it across. The dust stirred up, but it settled again.  
  
Isaiah cocked his eyebrow up. "You don't know how to use that do you?"  
  
She blushed. "No."  
  
He put his rag down and came over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and took her hands. "Now you put your right hand on top," he said positioning her hand. "And your left here."  
  
They were so close. He could smell her hair. She felt his body heat reaching out for her and could barely concentrate on the broom. She turned her head to look at him, and couldn't help it. She kissed him. Just a small kiss. She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes begged for more, and her heart did as well. She dropped the broom and it hit the floor with a bang.  
  
She threw her arms around him, and kissed him again. Long and hard this time, until she couldn't feel anything else. Her problems creeped back into the shadowed corners of her mind, waiting to spring out unexpected at any moment but this one.  
  
Because this moment was hers.  
  
Author's Note: Well, considering only one person is reading this, the updates won't be as frequent as other stories. Sorry Whitney, my-one-and- only-reader! Hey, Whit, would you review? To help my confidence? Thanks!  
  
Until the next time,  
  
Ai No Senshi 


End file.
